Sibling Love
by DoubleAgentA
Summary: Bella and Edward are siblings but when they begin to feel more than the usual sibling love how will they cope? What will happen when they find out that they've been living a lie? When they finally reunite with their families will it be too late? NO INCEST
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

Breathing in slowly she started to think.

It wasn't natural to feel like this! She couldn't feel like this. He was her brother and it would be considered incest!

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by sudden a loud noise coming from Edward's room.

Wanting to know what made the sound she ran down the corridor and stopped in front of his bedroom door.

"Edward!" Bella yelled knocking on his door "Open up."

"What do you want? I'm busy!" He complained as he opened the door a little and stuck his head out.

"What are you doing i-." Abruptly she stopped talking as she forced my way into his bedroom and saw Tanya Denali sitting on his bed without a shirt on.

Oh.

Her heart broke into a million pieces like a vase which had tumbled and fell.

She turned around and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes.

This wasn't right. She had no right to feel like this.

So she did the only thing that she seemed to be able to do these days.

She ran.

She ran from his hypnotic eyes.

She ran from his crooked smile.

She ran from the pain and jealously of seeing him with _her._

She ran from her brother.

She ran from him because she felt the kind of love that no sister should feel for her brother. Ever.

That is how Bella ended up lost in the forest, cold and scared. In her rush to get away from _him_ she had left her phone in her room and now had no way to call anyone to come and rescue her.

Sighing she sat down on the soft grass to prepare to wait until morning to try and find her way back home.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_


	2. Chapter 1:Back In Time

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Chapter One: Back In Time**_

_**Bella is 11. Edward is 12.**_

_**August 10th**_

"_Momma." The little girl said looking up at her mum._

"_Yes sweetie?" The woman questioned her hazel eyes staring into the young girls chocolate brown ones._

"_Can I go park with Eddie today?" She pleaded._

"_Only after you finish all of your carrots."_

"_Okay momma I promise I'll eat all my carrots after we go to the park."_

"_No Bella eat all your carrots now or I'll tell aunty Lizzie that we're going to have to cancel the trip to the park today." The woman said sternly._

"_Pwease. I promise I'll eat all of them after." The little girl evidently called Bella, pouted knowing that her mum could never said no to that face._

_All of a sudden everything went blurry and nothing could be heard properly as if she was under water._

_**Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart**_

_Suddenly Bella was in a different place with Eddie and they were both crying._

_**Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like**_

_Somebody moved and was coming closer and closer to the two children._

_**Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine mine**_

_A few steps closer and they would be able to see the persons face..._

_**Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)**_

Bella was woken up by the sound of my alarm blaring Justin Bieber Baby.

She loved the fact that she woke up in the morning to the sound of Justin calling her baby but knew that she was going to have to change her alarm tone to something she didn't like as much, otherwise she would start to hate Baby.

"Ugh." Bella groaned as she turned off her alarm before collapsing back onto her warm and comfortable bed.

You'd think that since it was the holidays that she'd able to sleep in for a while but unfortunately for her today was the day that her family was going to go and visit her Grandma Hakan.

Stupid old witch was as horrible as her name.

"Bella!" Her 6 year old sister screeched.

"Addison!" She imitated just as the one formerly mentioned came running into my room.

She held her arms open as Addison ran and jumped into them as she had been doing for a year now.

Addison looked nothing like Bella as she had ocean blue eyes and curly blonde hair which fell to her shoulders. She looked just like their mum except she had blue eyes instead of grey.

"Mummy said that you have to hurry up and get ready because were leaving for grans house in an hour."

"You mean we really have to go and see the old bat! I thought they were joking." Someone complained from the door entrance before Bella could speak.

She looked up and was greeted by the site of Edward only in his boxers.

"Oh my gosh Edward can you please go and put some clothes on your making my eyes burn!" She said looking away in disgust.

"Shut up Bell I can smell you smelly breath from here!"

"Oh go and play in traffic or something. Eddie."

"As long as I don't have to smell your breath anymore. Eggy Belly." Edward said whilst walking back into his room.

Shhe screamed in frustration as he slammed his door shut.

"My breath doesn't smell too bad does it Addie?" She questioned curiously.

All Addison did was smile at her before running off.

I guess that meant yes.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

Having just got out of one of her longest showers, Bella discovered that she only had 25 minutes left to get ready and began to speed up a little. After brushing her teeth and creaming using her strawberry scented lotion, she threw on a pair of plain black skinny jeans, some ugg boots, a gray shirt and her black hoodie.

Going to Gran Hakan's house was like going to a funeral for her so she always wore black and grey when forced to visit.

Bella stomped my way downstairs with only 5 minutes to grab something that could be eaten on the way.

"It's about time Bella. You're going to make us late again." Her dad Phil said.

Phil had the same ocean blue eyes that Addie had inherited and dirty blonde hair. He was slim but was starting to get a bit chubby since he had been getting lazier and lazier during the holidays.

"Addie said I had an hour so technically you guys are all just early." She huffed in response.

"Don't talk to your father like that Bells otherwise you'll not be getting your birthday presents this year."

Her mum Renee despised going to Grandma Hakan's home just as much as Bella and Edward did and was always much moodier on those days.

The old lady only liked Addison and Phil who was her son.

"Okay let me just get an apple and some juice to go." Bella said just as Edward came walking down the stairs 2 minutes late.

Just like her Edward only wore black and gray clothes.

"Get me something as well Bell." Edward pleaded as he went in search for his trainers which he knew he had tossed somewhere near the front door yesterday.

5 minutes later they were all in the car on the way to Grandma Hakan's house which was on the other side of London which gave them an excuse to not visit very often.

Edward and Bella munched on their chosen crisps as Addie took slowly ate an apple.

Today was going to be a long day.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**At Grandma Hakan's house~**_

They had just made it to the witch's house and were waiting for her to get the door.

Bella and Edward had tried to prolong the journey of getting to her house so they would have to spend less time there, but after a while their need to go to the toilet every 30 minutes were ignored.

"Hello Addison my little princess, you look beautiful today. Edward. Isabella." The witch said as Addie, Edward and Bella walked into her house.

"Ah Phil my son how are you today?"

"I'm great ma." Phil said as he hugged her.

"Renee, I wouldn't wear that sweater again if I was you it makes you look fat."

All the children turned to glare at the witch. Well Addison just stared at her with a shocked look on her face. Nobody calls their mum fat.

"Well I think mummy looks great, don't you Addie."

"Yeah mummies pwetty."

All the old hag did was snigger at Edward and Bella's glares before smiling at Addie and offering her a lollypop.

How rude! They wanted a lollypop as well!

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

An hour had passed since they had arrived and all Edward and Bella have been doing was playing games on the hunchback computer.

For the last 10 minutes or so however, they had been thinking of ways to get their parents to take them home.

"Maybe we should fake a fever." Edward suggested

"Used that one already."

"Tummy ache?"

"Used."

"Homework?"

"They know we don't have any."

"Well why don't you try and think of anything!" Edward complained frustrated at Bella's lack of help and his inability to come of with any new excuse.

"Um... I need some juice first."

"C'mon then. Let's go get some."

Quickly they ran down the corridor and were two doors away from the kitchen when raised voices were heard.

"Don't talk about my wife that way ma!" Phil shouted.

"I'll talk about that criminal how I want to!" Grandma Hakan screamed back.

"She's not a criminal alright! We didn't think we could have any so we got them another way"

"Ha it's that what they call it these days! What she did was inhumane! How do you think their parents feel? How can you look at them everyday knowing th-."

"Ouch," Bella screamed tugging her hand out of Edward's grasp, "That hurt!"

"Sorry." He whispered as everyone turned to face them.

Renee looked up at them for a short second with tears running down her face before saying "It's time to go kids. Go and get your stuff."

That moment made Bella and Edward's day. They didn't even have to lie to get out of the witch's house!

It's too bad that they weren't listening to what Grandma Hakan was saying that day properly.

They may have figured it out sooner instead of years later.

But all they could think about was going home.

And once they were in the car and zooming down the streets of London, all that they had heard was forgotten about and instead thoughts about what they could do when they got home invaded their brains.

They made a big mistake that day but they were only children.

Young and stupid.

If only they had known...

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_Manly hands shot out to grab her and she cowered away in fear._

_His gloved hands covered her mouth as she continued to scream._

_Nobody could save her now._

Bella woke up screaming and quickly buried her head into her pillow to muffle the sound.

I guess this is why I shouldn't have secretly watched scary movies with Edward she though to herself as she slowly sat up and wiped the sweat from her face.

The room was dark with the only light coming from the window in the far corner.

She could see what looked like fingers on her wall and even though she knew it was only the tree from outside she was scared.

Her eyes flickered rapidly around her room and she heard a creak and then three loud bangs.

That's it.

She couldn't stay in there alone anymore.

Sprinting across her room to the door, she turned on the light and then slowly opened the door. One look down the long, gloomy corridor made her wonder if I she really was willing to go all the way down it.

"It's better than staying in here all alone." She whispered to myself as she left my bedroom light on and sprinted down the corridor.

In a flash she was in the bedroom she had sprinted to and turned on the light.

Breathing heavily she looked up to see Edward's confused face.

"What do you want Bella?" He said groggily.

"Can I sleep with you please? I'm scared." She pleaded biting her lip and looking down.

"Come here then," He groaned as he flopped back down on to his bed. "And turn of the light!"

She switched of the light and scurried across the room and under his warm bedding.

Wrapping his arms around her, Edward began to hum Clair de Lune to her and she began to fall asleep.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

Bellayawned and tried to move around but couldn't. Furrowing her brows she tried to move again but stopped when she heard and soft mumble of complaint before being held on to tighter.

Her eyes flew open and she sighed in relief when I saw it was only Edward.

She finally remembered what had happened yesterday night and was going to get up when Edward held onto her even tighter, moving them closer together.

He looked so innocent when he was sleeping and she couldn't help but stare.

He's so handsom-

Huh what? Was she really just going to think that?

I think I need to go back to sleep because I think lack of sleep is making me delirious Bella thought, softly snorting and snuggling back into Edward's chest before falling asleep.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**Okay people I know that there isn't really a forest anywhere in London**_

_**(at least that I know of,) so your just going**_

_**To have to imagine that there was because**_

_**I needed there to be a forest.**_

_**I'm sorry for any mistakes. I did read it**_

_**to check for mistakes but I'm sure I missed a few.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 2:The Best Day Of My Life Not!

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Just another day**_

_**It started out like any other**_

_**...**_

_**Just another day that I**_

_**Had the best day of my life**_

_**...**_

_**I guess it goes to show**_

_**You never really know**_

_**When everything's about to change**_

_**...**_

_**Started out like any other**_

_**Had the best day of my life**_

_**The best day of my life**_

_**Jesse McCartney- Best Day Of My Life**_

_**Chapter Two: The Best Day Of My Life. Not!**_

_**Bella and Edward are both 12 years old.**_

_**September 20th**_

Rihanna sang the last song loudly as they drove down the busy streets of London trying to get to school for their first day ever at Academy at Dulwich Wood. Renee quickly got past a traffic light which turned red as she speeded trying to get them to school as quickly as possible as straight after she had dropped them off at the school gates she would be off to her job which she always barely gets to before she was officially late.

The bills wouldn't pay themselves.

"Alright kids I'll see you later. Edward look after your sister." Renee rushed out before she was back in her car and speeding back the way they had come from.

Bella turned to look at the big building and gulped. _**(Pic on Profile)**_. The gigantic building had smart windows_*****_, and at the moment they were stopping people from being able to see into the academy.

The building was blue and white and was surrounded by metal fences to stop anyone from getting out once they got in.

She gulped once again and looked at Edward who was still staring at the building.

They had never bothered to go to the open days and so this was there first time seeing their new school. Well apart from all the pictures they had been shown.

"Well uh I guess we better go inside before we're marked in as tardy." I said nervously.

It turned out that they were already late as all new year 7s were supposed to come 20 minutes before the actual school day started so that they could get their I.D cards and other things they would need.

After receiving their planners, I.D cards, lunch cards, locker keys and numbers, registration class numbers and timetables, they shuffled into the assembly for year 7s which was being held by the principal. They were now 15 minutes late.

Bella blushed a deep red, said sorry and quickly sat down next to the seat Edward had quickly sat in next to a blonde girl.

The colour never faded from her cheeks as Mrs. Nightly - the principal – continued to talk.

"So I hope you enjoy it here at Academy at Dulwich Wood and I look forward to hearing good news about all of you." She uttered before she walked out leaving all of them with the teachers and students who were sitting at the back during the assembly and now came to congregate at the front.

"Hello year 7s my name is Miss Ashdown and it's great to finally meet all of you and I know that you will all find that choosing to come to this academy was the right choice. Over here we have some students who are going to be showing you around today. You are going to be split into 4 groups depending on what set you are in for your classes." Miss Ashdown stopped talking and four girls stepped forward.

"I'm Ashley that is Melissa, sky and Zoë. When we call out your name please go and stand in a single line by the door. Okay Naomi Wanders, Katherine Mullen, Lauren Daniels..."

Bella never did hear the rest of the names that were called out after that as the girl called Lauren Daniels glared a her as she walked to the door, and then smiled sweetly as soon as Edward was looking.

Huh? How strange. Maybe she's bipolar or something.

The rest of the first group who were called after Lauren the bipolar girl and the girl who Edward had sat next to when they came into the assembly, left and the next 4 girls stepped forward, introduced themselves and called out people's names.

This happened until there were only 4 girls left and Bella breathed out in relief. Her bottom was sore from sitting in that position for so long.

"Hiya I'm Nadia this is Megan, Ola and Talia. Today we are going to be showing you around the school and then after lunch you are going to go to your last two lessons. Alright can Jessica Stanley, Michael Newton, Tyler Davis, Angela Weber, Benjamin Conner, Isabella and Edward Dwyer, Eric Old, Jacob Black, Leah smith, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Johnson, Seth Smith, Emily Young and Tanya Denali please line up at the door so we can begin our tour."

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

A view of the swimming pool, sports hall, canteen, toilets and library and it was finally break time.

"Well that was fun." Edward said sarcastically.

"Tons." Bella said in reply.

"Hey E, wait up dude."

"What's up Mike you lot coming to the canteen to get some drinks?"

"Nar we were going to explore some more. You guys coming?" Mike or Michael who they had met earlier asked.

Not wanting to be the reason why he missed out on something fun, Bella was about to tell Edward that he should just go with them as she'd be fine by myself but he beat her to it.

"Sorry man but no can do. Bell really wants a drink." He said running his hand through his already messy hair.

She hated feeling like a burden!

"Well Bella you're _more_than welcome to come along." Mike said as he stared at her.

"Uh I'll grab a drink and then come and meet you guys okay." She quickly garbled, feeling creeped out by his stare.

Before they could say anything, she turned around and almost ran to the canteen.

How hard could it be to get in and out without anybody noticing her?

Extremely hard!

Bella walked into the canteen and it was like every eye was on her. Once again she blushed and walked a little faster to the cash machine to put some money on her lunch card.

Just as she was about to go and buy a drink somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"So um I was like wondering like where that guy you were with this morning is because I like have to give him something." The girl from the morning said to her.

"Uh I don't actually know. I forgot to ask him where they were going." She answered truthfully.

Crap how was she going to find them now?

"Gosh like whatever loser." Lauren muttered before she stomped back to her friends.

Again with the bipolarness!

After she had paid for my drink she wandered around the academy as she thought of the places they could have went to. She was walking along the field when she tripped over a stick.

_Hello ground, nice to see you again._ She thought sourly. _This really is the best day of my life._

I think I broke my nose she thought as she poked it lightly and felt an immense amount of pain.

"Oh my! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She heard a feminine voice ask before she was lifted.

"Whoa." She breathed quietly as she looked into some guys brown eyes.

Damn his eyes are beautiful!

"Uh yeah I'm alright I'm really clumsy you see so things like that happen all the time to me." She said in reply to the girls question as she stared into the guys eyes.

"That's good we tried to get here in time to catch you but you went down to fast." The girl chattering again drawing Bella's eyes to her for the first time.

She had short jet black hair and dark drown eyes. She looked just like the boy holding her but a girl version with not as awesome eyes.

"Thanks I guess." She finally mumbled back.

"I'm Leah Smith and that's my twin Seth."

Oh that's right there in my group.

"I'm Isabella Dwyer but please call me Bella."

"Well Bella would you like to spend the rest of break with us." Seth asked.

"Sure be- Seth. Sure Seth."

Bella could feel herself going red as she stopped herself from saying beautiful eyes.

They walked across the field to the place where the benches were and as they got closer she could see a group of people with the same russet coloured skin as Leah and Seth.

"Leah, Seth where did you guys disappear to."

"Who's the pale face?"

"Is that your girlfriend Seth?"

Bella hid her face behind a curtain of her hair and looked down when the last comment was made.

_I wish I could marry those beautiful eyes._

She had to admit though that Edward's eyes were the best out of everyone's she had ever seen in her short life so far but he's her brother so he doesn't count.

"Hi." She mumbled shyly as she finally looked up.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**It seemed like a good idea to stop there... so I did :)**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews.**_

_**I wasn't able to respond to any reviews for the**_

_**last chapter because I was really busy doing work.**_

_**Next chapter will hopefully be up by next week.**_

_**Who would you rather Bella go out with Jacob or Seth?**_

_**Recommendation Of The Week:**_

_**War of the Roses by edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

_**If your not already reading it you need to NOW!**_

_***Description Of Smart Windows: http:/en . wikipedia . org/wiki/Smart_glass**_

_**I'm going to stop typing now because I have an urge to watch a Cinderella story, again.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 3:Choices

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**When one bases his life on principle,**_

_**99 percent of his decisions are already made~ Unknown**_

_**Chapter Three: Choices**_

_**Previously:**___"Leah, Seth where did you guys disappear to."

"Who's the pale face?"

"Is that your girlfriend Seth?"

Bella hid her face behind a curtain of her hair and looked down when the last comment was made.

_I wish I could marry those beautiful eyes._

She had to admit though that Edward's eyes were the best out of everyone's she had ever seen in her short life so far but he's her brother so he doesn't count.

"Hi." She mumbled shyly as she finally looked up.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**September 20th**_

6 pairs of dark brown eyes bored back into Bella's chocolate brown ones.

"Hiya I'm Bella." She said as she brushed her hair away from her shoulder and stood a little straighter.

_No need for them to think that she's a hunchbacked loser._

"I'm Sam."

"Quil."

"Embry."

"Emily."

"Paul."

"Jacob but you can call me Jake." The boy on the far right said flirtatiously.

Being Bella she blushed and kept quiet looking around and silently begging for someone to break the awkward silence.

The girl named Emily did just this a few seconds later.

"Uh Bella?" She paused continuing only when Bella nodded to confirm that she got her name right. "What group are you in?"

"7x1."

"Great that means we're all in the top classes. Wait how come I didn't see you earlier if your in our group?" Seth cut in.

"You probably didn't see me because I was right at the back."

"With Mike?"

"No with my brother Edward." She quickly replied so that they didn't get the wrong idea and think she associated with people like Mike.

"Good I don't want to be seen with someone who hangs around with a goof ball like him." Jacob or Jake joked.

"So Bella," Jacob said as he winked at her "Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Yes and even if I didn't I would never go out with you." She joked back.

"Ah is that so hmm... well please tell us who this mystery boyfriend of yours is."

"Justin Bieber." She said back seriously.

"OMB_*****_."

"You love JB too?"

And that is how Bella ended up spending the rest of break commenting on Justin Bieber's hotness whilst watching Jacob watching her.

Something tells me I'm going to enjoy school from now on Bella thought smiling to herself.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"So kids since today is your first lesson I thought we would start with something easy. What I want you to do is tell me all about yourself and your family." Miss Hale the English teacher uttered.

She was so beautiful every girl in the room's self-esteem has dropped to an all time low.

With her long golden blonde hair, piercing ocean blue eyes, hour-glass figure and beautiful features Bella was surprised she didn't become a model.

Ah she's too pretty if she wasn't so sweet and nice I would definitely hate her Bella contemplated as she wrote the letter.

30 minutes later she had finished her letter and was looking around at all the other kids still writing away. Even the boys had settled down.

"Edward?" She whispered

"What"

"Why are you angry at me? Gosh I didn't even do anything!"

Uh his mood swings are SO annoying!

"I'm not angry at you... well not really. Where were you at break?"

"Oh I was with Leah and the rest of them."

"Why were you hanging around with them? Are you crazy? Hanging around with them is social suicide!"

Bella never had a chance to reply as Miss Hale chose then to come and talk to her.

"So Isabella?"

"It's Bella."

"Bella are you finished?"

"Yup."

"Okay let me just check your work please... hmm you didn't mention any other family except for your siblings and parents. Why is that?"

"Well I don't know any other family members miss. There was my Grandma Hakan but I haven't seen her in a while."

_I didn't even notice before now that we haven't seen her in a while. We usually go and visit every other week._

"Well why don't you tell me about the last time you saw her." Miss Hale suggested.

"I can't remember miss."

_I've totally forgotten what happened the last time I went there. Oh well it's not like I liked going to her house anyway._

"No? Well why don't you haven't visited her since that last time."

"But I don't know why we haven't gone back there. We didn't even go there on her birthday and we usually always go around and stay for a day or two on her birthday."

"Uh... you know what proof read your work and then bring a chair and come and sit in the middle. You too Edward." She said to both Bella and Edward who were the only people who had finished their letter so far.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"Class just in case you don't know each other yet we're going to go around the class and tell everyone our name and something about us. Okay I'll start. My name is Miss Hale and I have a twin brother named Jasper."

"My name is Angela... I have twin brothers."

"Names Ben and I was born on a bus."

_Huh? Weird I've never heard that one before._

After some geeky looking boy called Eric it was finally Bella's turn.

"Hello my name is Isabella but people I know call me Bella. Edward is my brother and um..."

"Wait you two are twins?" Some girl called Jessica asked with a strange glint in her eyes.

"No we're siblings."

"Oh." She said with that glint still in her eyes.

She chuckled and then looked over at Tanya and winked.

_Huh? Too many weird things have happened today!_

"Please continue Edward and no interruptions this time we don't have long left." Miss Hale snapped.

_Wow I guess she's not so nice after all..._

"Edward?" She asked sweetly.

_I guess she just doesn't like people interrupting then._

"Oh yeah right. Well my name is Edward and well I think I'm pretty attractive you know girls just seem to flock to me." Edward cockily said.

"Right Eddie you wish."

"Oh shut up Bellie you're just jealous."

"Please why would I be jealous of you?" She said angrily.

"This is a really interesting topic but we still have more people who haven't spoken yet so please continue this at lunch." Miss Hale uttered therefore ending our argument.

_He get's on my nerves so much sometimes! I wish he wasn't my brother then I wouldn't have to deal with his annoying tendencies!_

The rest of the class was spent with Bella and Edward shooting angry glares at each other and it wasn't until they were on our way to lunch an hour and a few minutes later that they finally apologised to each other.

"Bella! Hey Bella listen to me!" Edward ran to her as they walked to the canteen.

"Look I'm sorry okay I was just bored."

"Yeah now that I think about it I don't even know why we're fighting." She admitted.

"So you forgive me?" He asked looking at her with eyes shinning with hope.

"Of course. Now lets go and get some lunch I'm really hungry."

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"Edward where are you going?"

"We're going to sit with Mike and the rest of them."

"But I wanted to sit with Jacob."

"Bella I've already told you that they're social suicide now we are going to sit other there whether you like it or not!" He said as he pulled her along.

For a second or so she struggled and tried to get out of his strong grip, but then she figured eating lunch with Tyler and the rest couldn't be that bad.

She was wrong. It is awful.

First she was going to sit next to Edward but then Tanya took that seat. Then just as she was going to sit on the other side of him the bi-polar girl stole that seat as well.

"Um excuse me-" Edward began.

"My names Lauren." The bi-polar girl giggled.

"Uh yeah hi Lauren well that's Bella's seat so could you get up and sit somewhere else please."

"Bella doesn't mind." Lauren quickly said.

"Yh you don't mind do you Bella?" Jessica smirked as she sat next to Lauren.

"Uh yh right. I'll just sit over there."

That is how she ended up seated in-between Mike and Tyler who have got to be the two most irritating boys ever!

"Hey Bella!" Bella heard someone say.

She turned around to see Jacob and the rest of the gang.

"If you want to ditch the pale faces and come and join us you know where to find us." Then he winked and they all walked out of the canteen.

Should she go or shall she stay?

Should she follow Edward's principles?

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_***OMB= Oh My Bieber**_

_**First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter**_

_**and lozzy035 you get a special thank you for always reviewing. :)**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 4:Relationships

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**"Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow.**_

_**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead.**_

_**Just walk beside me and be my friend."**_

_**~Albert Camus**_

_**Chapter Four: Easily broken up, easily put back together.**_

_**Previously:**_ First she was going to sit next to Edward but then Tanya took that seat. Then just as she was going to sit on the other side of him the bi-polar girl stole that seat as well.

"Um excuse me-" Edward began.

"My names Lauren." The bi-polar girl giggled.

"Uh yeah hi Lauren well that's Bella's seat so could you get up and sit somewhere else please."

"Bella doesn't mind." Lauren quickly said.

"Yh you don't mind do you Bella?" Jessica smirked as she sat next to Lauren.

"Uh yh right. I'll just sit over there."

That is how she ended up seated in-between Mike and Tyler who have got to be the two most irritating boys ever!

"Hey Bella!" Bella heard someone say.

She turned around to see Jacob and the rest of the gang.

"If you want to ditch the pale faces and come and join us you know where to find us." Then he winked and they all walked out of the canteen.

Should she go or shall she stay?

Should she follow Edward's principles?

_**September 20th**_

_**15 minutes after what happened previously**_

"So Edward." Lauren drawled out.

"Do you like have a middle name or something because like I do." Jessica giggled as she rubbed his arm.

Now I think they were trying to be sexy or something but all they were doing was freaking me out Edward thought as he moved his arm out of her grasp.

_I can't wait to get home so I can watch Dragonball Z._

"Uhm Edward?" Tanya asked.

"Yes Tanya." Edward said relieved as he now had an excuse to turn around so he didn't have to face Jessica and Lauren.

"Can you pick up that pen for me please? I would get it myself but-"

"Sure. No problem." He smiled at her before swiftly bending down and picking up her pen.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well I was just going to head to science now and well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. You don't have to." She rushed.

"Uh I'm not sure..." He trailed off.

_Should I leave Bella or shouldn't I?_

One side of him was telling him to stay with Bella but the other half was telling him to go with Tanya.

"Please." Tanya pleaded looking up at me with her big greyish bluish eyes.

"Ok." Without even meaning to Edward found himself agreeing as hhe stared into her eyes.

Jumping up he grabbed his tray and Tanya's plate and went to the bin to throw away the rest of their food.

By the time he had made my way back to the table Tanya was ready to leave. As they walked out of the canteen he looked back to see Bella daydreaming and not paying attention to her surroundings.

_Good maybe she wouldn't notice that I left!_

_Well obviously she will eventually notice when your not there at the end of lunch._

_Crap I forgot about that!_

Sighing quietly he turned around and continued to walk with Tanya to the science block.

He would make it up to Bella later. After all they did live in the same house.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

Don't you just hate it when people ditch you?

Don't you hate the sadness that wells up in you when you realise that you've been replaced by another person?

Well Bella hated both these things. These things that happening to her right this minute.

She watched Edward agree to go to the science block with Tanya.

She watched Edward go to throw the rest of Tanya and his lunch away.

She watched Tanya say something to the Jessica and Lauren.

She watched the above all turn to look at her and then giggle.

She watched Tanya leave with Edward and she watched from the corner of her eye, Edward look back at her one last time.

_That's it me and Edward are no longer friends!_

Bella knew should have just went with Jacob and the others.

_I bet they're having more fun then I am._

"Hey Bella!" Mike said.

_Oh no!_

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**End Of The Day**_

All through science Bella had successfully ignored Edward.

Now it was finally time to go home.

She quickly put up her stool and then rushed out of the science class leaving before Edward tried to talk to her again which was futile because he just try when they were in the car going home.

"Hi mum." Bella uttered as she saw her mum waiting outside the gates.

"Hello sweetie where's your brother?" She questioned.

"Right here." Edward grunted as he walked to where they were standing.

"So did you have fun today?" Renee questioned as they all got into the car.

"Tons." Bella narked in reply.

"Yeah I had lots of fun. Made a lot of friends."

She snorted and turned to look out the window at Edwards comment.

Renee turned to look at them. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed ita nd focused on getting them home in one piece.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

As soon as the car came to a stop Bella jumped out only to land on her bottom a few seconds later.

Edward who would have usually either caught her or helped her up in this situation only sniggered and walked past.

_Ouch! That hurt._

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.

_I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

"Oh sweetie are you okay." Renee said as she saw her daughter still sitting on the ground.

"Peachy." She mumbled in reply before getting up and stomping in to the house.

"Belly!" Addie squealed as she hugged her legs and making her fall once again.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Gosh!" Bella screamed at her before she stomped angrily to her room.

Before she slammed her bedroom door close she could hear Addie start crying and her mum doing the best she could to console the innocent little girl.

_Crap._

30 minutes later when Bella had gathered enough courage to leave her bedroom she walked silently down the hall.

"Addie." She said quietly.

The heartbroken emotion on her face made Bella feel even guiltier.

"Addie I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"No." She said back turning around so Bella could only see the back of her.

"Please Addie. I brought you a cookie from school."

"A cookie? All for me?"

"Yes all for you Addie. Please forgive me."

"Okay... Wait let me see my cookie first." She said turning back around quickly with a big smile on her face.

"It's right here." Bella said holding up the gigantic chocolate chip cookie for her to see.

All she heard a squeal of delight and then Addie was munching away on the cookie as if she hadn't eaten all day.

"Thank you so much Bellie! I forgive you now." She said pausing in devouring her cookie.

_Crap if mum finds out that I gave her a whole cookie I'm going to be in big trouble._

"Hey Addie don't tell mum that I gave you a cookie okay?"

"Why?"

"Uh... I'll give you another cookie tomorrow if you don't tell her."

"If you give me two I promise not to tell momma."

"Fine!" She said before walking out before she was blackmailed into doing anything else.

Bella slowly walked into the kitchen where her mum was cooking and sat down on one of the counters.

"Do you need any help mum?" She asked

"Umm... could you cut the onions for me baby?"

"Sure." She huffed as she got off the counter and got the knife, cutting board and onions.

A few cuts later and her eyes were watering.

"Finished mum." She mumbled as she finished cutting the onions.

Quickly walking to the fridge she stuck her head inside of it and stayed like that until she could see again.

_Ah that's better._

A few seconds later she took her head out of the fridge and closed it. A picture of grandma Hakan caught her eye as she went to sit back on the counter.

"Mum why haven't we been to see grandma Hakan in a while? We didn't even go and visit on her birthday."

"Umm well sh-"

"Bella, Edward come here I got a surprise for you." Bella heard her dad call out as he came home from work.

Forgetting all about the question she was going to ask she was standing next to her dad and waiting for Edward to come.

2 seconds later Edward came to a sudden stop beside her.

"What is it dad?" Edward asked

"Well since you guys have been so good recently I thought you deserved these." He said as he pulled out two t-mobile blackberry curve 8520 boxes from his bag.

No freaking way! A Blackberry!

"OMG OMB OMG! Thank you so much daddy you're the best." Bella squealed as she hugged him before taking one of the blackberry boxes.

"Thank you dad." Edward uttered as he took the other box and started for the stairs.

"Hold on Edward. Since you guys have got phones now you're going to start going to school by yourself. Okay?"

"Sure dad." Bella and Edward said in unison before they ran up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs Bella stopped and looked around. Usually if something like this happened she would go to Edward's room so they could open their presents together, but they weren't talking at the moment so she guessed she'd have to figure out how to use the phone all by herself.

Bella had started in the direction of her bedroom as Edward walked to his when he said "Bella."

"What?" She asked not turning around to face him.

"Aren't you coming?" He questioned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of his room.

As they settled down on his bed he whispered a quiet sorry and just like that they were friends again.

_**Reviewers Get A Preview Of The Next Chapter.**_

_**Recommendation Of The Week:**_

_**Just A Call Away By Hannah81**_

_**I think it is one of the best stories on this site and it had me hooked from start to finish!**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 5:Left In The Cold

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Chapter Five: Left In The Cold**_

_**Previously:**_ No freaking way! A Blackberry!

"OMG OMB OMG! Thank you so much daddy you're the best." Bella squealed as she hugged him before taking one of the blackberry boxes.

"Thank you dad." Edward uttered as he took the other box and started for the stairs.

"Hold on Edward. Since you guys have got phones now you're going to start going to school by yourself. Okay?"

"Sure dad." Bella and Edward said in unison before they ran up the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs Bella stopped and looked around. Usually if something like this happened she would go to Edward's room so they could open their presents together, but they weren't talking at the moment so she guessed she'd have to figure out how to use the phone all by herself.

_**September 20th**_

_**After Edward and Bella had ran upstairs**_

Crap that was close Renee thought as she watched Phil hand Bella and Edward their new blackberrys.

She didn't know what she would've said if he hadn't have come and stole Bella's attention.

That was just another thing on the long list of what she owe Phil for.

After they had sprinted upstairs she quickly finished the lasagne she was cooking, and went into the hall where Addie and Phil were.

Phil was sitting on the 3 seater whilst Addie played with her dolls on the ground.

Sitting next to Phil she breathed out heavily and then snuggled into his side.

Cuddling is just one of the many things that she had to do with him for her plan to work.

"I owe you for so many things." She mumbled into his side.

"Baby I thought we had talked about this before. You do not owe me anything. I chose this. I could have said no but I didn't."

"I wasn't talking about that. Just bef-"

Renee was cut off in the middle of what she was saying by Addie loudly screeching and running around.

"Addie what's the matter." She asked just as she almost smashed one of her best china.

_She is so lucky that she didn't break it. Stupid brat sometimes I wish I never had her but she's needed for my plan to work so I put up with her stupidity._

"Don't worry about her. She was talking to her dollies about the big cookie that Bella gave her today. She'll run out of energy soon."

Ah that explains it.

"What was you going to say before we were interrupted?" Phil asked.

What was she going to ask again? Oh yeah!

"I was saying that I owed you for coming and stealing Bella's attention when you did."

"Why?"

"She asked why we hadn't been to your mum's house in along time."

His eyes darkened with both anger and sadness.

"Tell them she's dead." He said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes she's dead to us so we might as well make the kids believe that she's dead."

"Okay let's tell them right now." Renee said as she hid the excitement and pleasure she was feeling.

It's about time they completely cut that old bat out of there life!

"No tell them tomorrow before they go to school." He grumbled as he got up and helped her up.

"Fine tomorrow." She uttered.

"Dinner's ready." She called out from the kitchen.

Everything was going exactly how she planned it to.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**In the morning (September 21st)**_

Bella woke up to the sound of Willow Smith's song whip my hair.

She couldn't even remember when it was that she fell asleep last night. The last thing she could remember thinking is that her mum never answered her question yesterday.

_I'll have to ask her about Grandma Hakan again today._

She got up and grabbed her new blackberry to turn off the alarm.

Yesterday after dinner Edward and her had stayed up experimenting with our blackberrys. They were still awake 1 hour after their bed time and mum almost got found out. Since Edward's bedroom is closer to Renee's she had checked to see if he was sleeping first and if Bella had left his room a minute later she would have caught them both. Bella had just enough time to throw on her pyjamas and dive under her quilt cover before her mum came in to check if she was sleeping.

When she left Bella pulled out her blackberry from under her pillow and went on blackberry messenger to talk to Edward.

After asking him if he had enough time to pretend to be sleeping and him saying that he had, they said goodnight and finally went to bed.

You'd think after only 7 hours of sleep that she'd be tired but she felt more awake then she did yesterday when she had almost 9 hours of sleep!

After showering, brushing her teeth and hair and getting ready for school she skipped down the stairs.

"Morning everyone." She greeted as she went into the kitchen to get breakfast and saw that everyone was already eating.

Getting a bowl and filling it with frosties she poured milk into the bowl and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

_Yum cold frosties!_

Renee cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Yesterday Bella asked me a question about your grandma," She paused to take a bite of her eggs, "Your dad and I thought that now would be the right time to tell you that she died."

_Huh? Grandma Hakan died?_

"But mum if she died how come there was no funeral?" Edward asked puzzled.

After a minute or so as Renee deliberated what she should say, Phil butted in and said "There was a funeral and me and your mum went."

"Wait so how come we didn't go?" Edward questioned again mirroring Bella's thoughts exactly.

Addie who had been quietly munching away on her toast looked up, clearly wanting to hear Phil's response to this question.

"We didn't want you guys to be sad now hurry up and finish your breakfast otherwise you're going to be late!" Phil mumbled nervously fixing his already perfect tie.

Everyone continued eating their breakfast after that. Well everyone except Bella that is.

She couldn't help but wonder if they ever would have told them that their gran had died if she hadn't of brought it up.

Sighing she threw away her now soggy frosties and got a apple out of the fridge to eat instead. Renee glared at her but didn't say anything as everyone continued to eat in silence.

"Alright kids; Renee it's about time I left for work," Phil said as he kissed Bella, Eddie and Addie on their foreheads before kissing Renee quickly on the lips. "Oh yeah Bella and Edward your going to start going to school on your own now since you have phones if you get lost. You better leave now if you want to drop of Addie and still make it to school on time." He added looking at the clock which read 7:30.

_Oh no if we have to drop off Addie that means I'm going to have to say hello to all my ex-teachers and I really don't want to!_

_Maybe I can convince Edward to take Addie whilst I wait at the bus stop..._

"Bella hurry up or we're going to be late!" Edward shouted as he ran upstairs.

10 minutes later they left the house and walked to the nearest 343 bus stop.

"Bella are you gonna get me cookie again." Addie questioned as they walked.

"Erm sure Addie but don't tell mum or dad okay?"

"Yay thank's Bella. You're the best" Addie screamed joyfully as she hugged Bella's legs.

"Hey what about me." Edward pouted.

"If you get me a muffin you can be the best too Eddie." Addie bribed looking up at him with hope filled eyes.

"Sure I'll get you a muffin tomorrow since you're getting a cookie today."

"Okay but you won't be the best if you don't get it for me." Addie warned him just as the bus came.

"Don't worry I promise to get it for you." Edward chuckled as they got on the bus and made their way to the back to sit down.

Chef Nightly Primary School here we come.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

Edward and Bella had made a deal that he would take Addie into the school on Tuesdays and Thursdays and she would take her in on Mondays and Wednesdays. On Friday they would both take her to her class.

That is why Bella was currently standing at the bus stop, cold; waiting for Edward. 5 minutes later Edward and the bus both started coming towards the bus stop. However the bus was moving much faster than Edward and she really didn't want to miss this one.

Edward who had now seen the bus began to walk faster as he shot frantic looks at the bus that had stopped at the red traffic light. Slowly that traffic light turned from red to amber until it finally turned green and the bus began to speedily move again. Thankfully there were a lot of people waiting to get on the bus, so by the time Edward got to the bus stop only about half of the people had got on.

They got to school and went straight to the shared form class. We met our form teacher Miss Reyonerd for the first time as the other kids in the form class came in one by one. 2 hours and 20 minutes later it was finally break time.

Bella had been one of the last people to leave class and since she couldn't see him anywhere she was guessing that Edward had ditched her once again! As she wandered around looking for Edward she remembered that Jacob and the rest of them usually hung out on the field so she began to make her way over there. By the time she got over to where she had first met Leah and Seth I was freezing and wishing that she had remembered to bring her gloves and scarf.

"Leah! Emily!" Bella shouted to alert them of her presence.

Instead of reacting the way she thought they would, they all glared at her as she got closer to them. By the time she had reached them she was wishing she had never come.

"Hi." She said softly looking at her brand new shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob questioned in a cold voice.

"Umm I wanted to hang out with my friends?" She answered still looking at my suddenly extremely interesting shoes.

"Well you're obviously not in the right place then."

"What are you talking about? You guys are my friends... right?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"We are nobody's back-up friends!" Paul grumbled before he walked off with Leah.

"We're not going to be the people you talk to when your brother and "cool friends" aren't around so just leave us alone." Jacob said.

With that they all walked off in the direction Paul, Leah had gone in. Well that is except for Emily and Sam. Emily whispered a 'sorry' to Bella before she walked off after Jacob and the rest of them.

For a minute Sam just stood there and stared at the ground. He looked like he was having a mental debate as he stood still for a minute which felt like an hour.

Then at last he looked at Bella, smiled and uttered "Don't worry Bella I'll sort it out," Before running to Emily.

So there she was left standing on the big field, cold and surrounded by people laughing and having fun.

All alone.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_


	7. Chapter 6:Say Bye Bye Part 1

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Chapter Six: The Story Of How Rosalie Was Taken Out Of The Picture Part 1**_

_**Previously:**_ "Hi." She said softly looking at her brand new shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob questioned in a cold voice.

"Umm I wanted to hang out with my friends?" She answered still looking at my suddenly extremely interesting shoes.

"Well you're obviously not in the right place then."

"What are you talking about? You guys are my friends... right?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"We are nobody's back-up friends!" Paul grumbled before he walked off with Leah.

"We're not going to be the people you talk to when your brother and "cool friends" aren't around so just leave us alone." Jacob said.

With that they all walked off in the direction Paul, Leah had gone in. Well that is except for Emily and Sam. Emily whispered a 'sorry' to Bella before she walked off after Jacob and the rest of them.

For a minute Sam just stood there and stared at the ground. He looked like he was having a mental debate as he stood still for a minute which felt like an hour.

Then at last he looked at Bella, smiled and uttered "Don't worry Bella I'll sort it out," Before running to Emily.

So there she was left standing on the big field, cold and surrounded by people laughing and having fun.

All alone.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**September 21st**_

Rosalie was walking down the field towards her classroom after just getting something out of her car which was parked in the car park.

Jasper her twin brother has been on her mind a lot lately. More than he has ever been before. Whether or not that was because he had moved to Forks without her she couldn't be sure but that was most probably the reason why.

_I can't wait to see him again when it's half term._

This thought put a smile on her face as she continued to briskly walk.

_I can't wait to get to my classroom and away from all this coldness!_

Everywhere Rosalie looked around her, she could see children playing and having fun. There were even some kids daring each other to jump into the pond for 20 pounds.

That is until she saw Bella Dwyer shivering and staring at the ground.

For some reason when she had first laid eyes on Edward and Isabella Dwyer yesterday, she had felt like she had seen them somewhere before. That was the reason for her lack of sleep and consequently, the bags underneath her eyes.

One minute she was walking straight towards her classroom and then when she saw how sad and isolated Bella looked she decided to take a little pit stop.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do you need to go home?" Rosalie questioned stopping beside her.

When she looked up she stared at her face trying to remember where she had seen her before yesterday.

_C'mon Rosalie think!_

"I'm fine miss, just cold." Bella replied meekly.

_Where have I seen you before Bella?_

"You have me next period for english don't you?" She distractedly asked her as she struggled to remember.

"Yes I do."

"Well why don't you come to the classroom with me now? It's nice and warm in there." She bribed.

_I needed more time to figure out where I have seen her and her brother before and the best way to remember is if I could study her face so bringing her to my classroom seems like the best and only option available._

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"So Bella you and Edward are twins right?"

"Umm... no I mean yes. Yes we are twins." She stumbled.

_Hmm weird._

"So you are twins? Or were you just born a little over nine months apart?"

"We're twins." She said and looked down causing her hair to cover her face and consequently the deep red blush that stained her cheeks.

"I've got a twin. His name is Jasper and he went down to Forks to meet his best friend Emmett Swan. One day he met Emmett's friend and fell in love. He's staying there for a while now until Alice Collin, or was it Cullen I'm not sure, finishes university."

"Oh okay that's nice." She said smiling at her just as the bell rang.

_Time to let the other kids in._

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"We're home." Bella shouted as Edward and her walked inside their house.

"Bella! Eddie!" Addison screamed as she latched on to their legs.

"Hiya Addie. Did you have a good day in school today?" Bella asked as Edward picked her up and spun her around.

"Yes but Harry was being mean to me today." Addie pouted

"Aww what did your boyfriend Harry do to you today?" She teased

"Can I have my cookie now?" Addison asked completely ignoring Bella's previous question.

"Sure here you go." Bella handed her the cookie she had got from school whilst laughing.

_I love my sister even if she does tend to ignore me a lot._

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"So Bella how was school today?" Renee asked her as she sat down on her usual spot on the counter to watch her cook.

"It was okay I guess." Bella mumbled.

"What happened?" She questioned hearing the sadness in her voice.

"It was my fault but it's over now so there's no point in bringing it up again. Anyway I got to learn more about my English teacher today because of it." Bella uttered smiling now and probably thinking of whatever her English teacher had told her.

"Oh is that right? So what did she tell you? Anything interesting?" She queried.

_I might actually start to actually like her if she wasn't that-_

_No Renee do not make yourself angry! Think positive!_

_Think of the future. I scolded myself._

"Miss. Hale told me that she's got a twin brother who's names Jasper and that he went down to Forks to visit his best friend Emmett Swan but then he fell in love with Alice Collin-"

"Cullen." She corrected without thinking.

Then she realised what she just said and she gasped and dropped the knife she was holding.

_Alice Cullen and Emmett Swan!_

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**Previews For reviewers!**_

_**Oh Yh This Is A Special Shout Out To lozzy035 And yuriana For Being**_

_**The Only Two People Who Have Reviewed For All The Chapters!**_

_**Recommendation Of The Week:**_

_**Doctor's Orders By mybluesky**_

_**Her Story Is Awesome And I Really Cannot Wait For Her To Update**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 7:Say Bye Bye Part 2

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Chapter Seven: The Story Of How Rosalie Was Taken Out Of The Picture Part 2**_

_**Previously:**___"So Bella how was school today?" Renee asked her as she sat down on her usual spot on the counter to watch her cook.

"It was okay I guess." Bella mumbled.

"What happened?" She questioned hearing the sadness in her voice.

"It was my fault but it's over now so there's no point in bringing it up again. Anyway I got to learn more about my English teacher today because of it." Bella uttered smiling now and probably thinking of whatever her English teacher had told her.

"Oh is that right? So what did she tell you? Anything interesting?" She queried.

_I might actually start to actually like her if she wasn't that-_

_No Renee do not make yourself angry! Think positive!_

_Think of the future. I scolded myself._

"Miss. Hale told me that she's got a twin brother who's names Jasper and that he went down to Forks to visit his best friend Emmett Swan but then he fell in love with Alice Collin-"

"Cullen." She corrected without thinking.

Then she realised what she just said and she gasped and dropped the knife she was holding.

_Alice Cullen and Emmett Swan!_

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"So did you manage to actually study this time? Or were you and Selene just chatting as usual." Jasper jokingly asked looking at Alice who sat in the passenger seat.

_Damn she's beautiful._

"Keep your eyes on the road. I learnt a lot today actually as Selene wasn't able to make it today."

"Why is she okay?" He asked as he stopped at the red light.

Jasper turned to look at her completely now and reached out to move her hair from her face when he heard a loud screech.

He turned to look out the windshield and his last thoughts were "I hope my deer in headlights expression was up to par and that Alice comes out of this unscathed" before his mind went blank.

The last sound he heard before everything went black was Alice's scream.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

Rosalie sat at her computer on a sunny Saturday watching the latest X-Factor videos.

She was currently watching the winner Matt Cardle singing when love takes over by David Guetta ft Kelly Rowland.

_It's complicated it always is_

_That's just the way it goes_

_Feels like I've waited so long for this_

_I wonder if it shows?_

With a sigh she closed my eyes and sang along with Matt's great voice.

...

_When love takes over, yeah_

_You know you can't deny_

_When love takes over, yeah_

_'Cause something's here tonight_

...

Once the song had finished she shut down her computer and got her new apple green iPod nano out that her brother Jasper had got her.

Clicked on the playlist called UPbuilding tunes she smiled as the first song started to resound in her ears.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_..._

_I really miss Jasper..._

Then her phone then started ringing and she picked it up to see that the call was from an unknown number.

_Should I pick up or shall I not?_

Roslaie didn't have time to make up her mind as her phone stopped ringing.

Oh well.

Just as she was going to go back to listening to her playlist, her phone started ringing again.

Sighing she picked up her phone even though she really just wanted a day to herself with no disturbances from the outside world.

"Hello?"

"Rosalie? Hello I'm your brother's friend Emmett Swan."

"Oh hi Emmett can I help you with something?" She asked politely wondering why a person she'd never even met was calling her.

"It's Jasper. He's been in an accident!"

And just like that her whole world was shattered.

"I'll be right there." She croaked before ending the call and grabbing the things she'd need.

The only thing on her mind was to get to Jasper as soon as possible. She was praying and hoping that he was okay because she really didn't know what she would ever do without him.

_**A few minutes before the accident~**_

"You remember what you have to do right?" Renee asked the person on the phone.

_He better not mess this up!_

"Yes but if I-"

"Yes yes I know if you don't die blah blah blah! You've almost said it 10 times now!" She snapped.

"I'm just making sure that you understand the consequences if this car accident is not fatal!" He snapped back.

_If I did not need this guy I'd have killed him myself._

"Okay I see his car. There's a female in there with him." He continued after his last utterance was met with silence.

"Hmm what does she look like?"

"She's really pale and has short black hair-"

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise. It seems like we're going to be able to take out two birds with one stone."

"Hey! The girl wasn't included in this deal s-"

"Well yes that's because I never knew that this would happen! Anyways it doesn't change anything, just do what your there to do and then... die."

"Fine... goodbye."

Renee smiled as she heard the screeching and screaming on the other side of the phone before everything was silent and she ended the call.

_It needed to be done... She had to go before she ruined everything._

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**September 22nd**_

Bella pulled Addison along with her as they speed walked down the street that Chef Nightly Primary school stood at the end of.

It was a cold Monday morning and it was Bella's turn to take Addie inside her class.

They were running a bit late this morning which is why Addie and her were almost running whilst everybody else around them walked slowly.

They finally got to the school gates and Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see any of her old teachers. She had just left Addie with the mother of her friend when she heard my name being called.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise!" She heard Mrs. James call out from behind her.

She now had two options. Should she pretend that she didn't hear her or should she stop and talk to her for a few minutes?

Since Mrs. James had a loud and distinctive voice which anybody could hear from quite far away she decided that she would have go with the latter.

Gritting her teeth she turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Mrs. James! It's so nice to see you." Bella said.

_I don't have time for this! If I'm not at the bus stop in about 2 minutes we're going to miss our usual bus!_

"It's nice to see you too Bella. So how's secondary school been so far?" She questioned

"It's been okay I kind of miss being here though," Bella said truthfully. "Umm I'm sorry but Edward is waiting for me at the bus stop and if I don't leave now we're going to be late."

"Oh well you better get going then. Say hello to your brother for me."

"Okay I will. Bye."

She rushed out of there as quick as she could and started doing her fast walking back to the bus stop.

_That wasn't too bad but I'd rather that never happen again._

She got to the bus stop just as the last person got on the bus. Fortunately the last person had lost their oyster card and therefore delayed the bus by telling the bus driver.

Bella and Edward got to school but unlike the day before they were both silent. Edward had tried numerous times to start a conversation with her but had finally given up. He was the reason why Leah and the rest of them were angry at Bella so she decided that she was going to be angry at him. Also he had ditched her again!

After a quiet 20 minuets in form with Miss Reyonerd trying to cheer both of them up, they walked to their first class.

English with Miss Hale.

Bella walked into the classroom and then paused as she saw a brunette haired women sitting in Miss Hale's seat.

The mystery lady looked up when she heard some of the other students noisily come into the classroom and smiled.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Hawke and I'm going to be your new teacher from now on."

By this time all of the students in this class had arrived and everybody was wondering the same thing.

What had happened to Miss Hale?

Michael Newton was the one who finally got the question answered for them all.

"Ms. Hawke?"

"Yes." She said peering at him with her expressive grey eyes.

"What happened to our other teacher?"

"She had to quit for some personal reasons."

"And that is?" Mike probed.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to share that information. Now let us begin."

_Hmm I wonder why she quit…_

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites and alerts.**_

_**You'll get a preview if you review.**_

_**Recommendation Of The Week:**_

_**First & Ten By Nolebucgrl**_

_**I am totally in love with this story so if you aren't already reading it go and read it NOW.**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 8:The Death of A Loved One

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Chapter Eight: The Death of A Loved One**_

_**Bella and Edward are now both 15.**_

_**Previously:**_ English with Miss Hale.

Bella walked into the classroom and then paused as she saw a brunette haired women sitting in Miss Hale's seat.

The mystery lady looked up when she heard some of the other students noisily come into the classroom and smiled.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Hawke and I'm going to be your new teacher from now on."

By this time all of the students in this class had arrived and everybody was wondering the same thing.

What had happened to Miss Hale?

Michael Newton was the one who finally got the question answered for them all.

"Ms. Hawke?"

"Yes." She said peering at him with her expressive grey eyes.

"What happened to our other teacher?"

"She had to quit for some personal reasons."

"And that is?" Mike probed.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to share that information. Now let us begin."

_Hmm I wonder why she quit…_

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**February 13th**____**2012 (Almost 4 years later)**_

Bella stared out the window as they zipped down the highway.

Today was a gloomy day.

The weather conditions were adding to the gloominess as water poured down on the car and made the things outside look blurry.

Bella was gloomy.

Even the trees were looking gloomy!

"Bella stop staring out the window like a hopeless fool and cheer up!" Renee retorted.

She sighed and turned to face her and muttered in a quiet voice "yes mum" before turning back to the window and continuing to stare.

Nobody understood what she was going through. She may not have been in our lives for a long time but she helped me through many tough times and lessened the pain from losing a friend. A brother.

Her baby. He'll be dearly missed.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

"Okay we're here, get out, do what you're going to do, and be back in an hour."

"Don't worry mum. I'll make sure we're back on time." She heard Edward whisper behind her.

_Edward. How I've missed him._

Sighing and blinking back the tears that were beginning to surface she got the urn that contained the ashes of Sammie and began to walk to the place that they had visited and shared many great memories.

She stood and stared as she remembered the last time they had come here. How vibrant and... alive he had seemed.

And now he was dead.

Bella didn't know how I'm going to cope on my own anymore. She had become dependent on Sammie and she liked that. But now she couldn't be anymore. Because he was dead.

Before she had got Sammie she used to think pets were annoying and never wanted one as she knew she would neglect it and couldn't knowingly put a pet through that. When he was given to her as a present she had to force a smile on her face as she said "thank you" but really meant "I hope you fall and break a leg."

Now she couldn't believe that she had ever thought such things. Through all the hard times that she had gone through these past years Sammie had been with her. He would always be loved by her and she knew that he would never be forgotten.

It was with this thought that she opened the urn and scattered Sammie's ashes. She cried silently and wished that things could go back to how they were when she was an innocent 11 year old.

When Edward and her were the best of friends and before he could shatter the bond between the two of them. She shuddered as a cold wind blew past her and was surprised when she was pulled into a warm chest.

"Edward?" She asked blinking rapidly in shock.

"I'm so sorry Bell. Sammie was a great dog."

Deciding to reap comfort from his embrace while it was offered and ask questions later, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

She cried for Sammie.

She cried for their broken relationship.

She cried for the sake of crying.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

Edward held Bella in his arms and let her cry until they had to get back to the car. Then he held her as she slept fitfully in his arms on the car ride back home.

So much time had been wasted because of him. Time that they couldn't get back no matter how much they wanted to.

He used to think that his reason for distancing himself from her was justified, but now as he held her in his arms he knew he was just hurting both of them for a stupid reason.

A reason that he could never tell to another human being for fear that they would discover what a monster he truly is.

Everybody thinks his life is perfect. He had the "coolest" parents who let him get away with a lot of things. He was one of the strikers on the football team. His girlfriend is the queen bee at their school and he always got invited to parties. But despite all this not many people knew what his life is truly like, who he truly is. Nobody knows that he hates that his parents let him get away with things he shouldn't be able to as it shows that they don't really care about him most of the time. He hated playing football and would rather play baseball but that's one of the things that go with being popular in school so he had to suck it up and play football since he couldn't do both.

The only thing that was really going well in his life was his relationship with Tanya. Sometimes she could get annoying and he felt like strangling her but most of the time she was the girl who he fell in love with. The girl he loves.

He looked up when he felt the car come to a halt to see that they had arrived at home. Not wanting to disturb her sleep he picked Bella up gently and began to carry her towards her bedroom. As soon as he began to creep out of her room after tucking her in, her eyes flew open and she called out to him.

"Edward."

"Yes Bell?"

"Stay with me please."

"Umm... I've..."

As he struggled to find an excuse to escape to his own room, Bella looked at him with pleading eyes and his resolve broke.

He couldn't do it anymore.

He couldn't stay away from her.

"Of course I will Bell." Edward said smiling at her as she stared back at him astonished.

Her astonishment made him feel immensely guilty and he hoped it didn't show as he got into bed beside her and brought her into his arms once again.

Pressing his nose into her hair he smelt her strawberry scented shampoo and felt himself relax as he familiarised himself with her scent once again.

It was then that he promised himself that never again would he go so long without doing this. Even if it doesn't mean the same to her he would take whatever he could get and cherish it.

Because what he has been feeling and what he should be feeling are not the same thing and if anybody ever found out they would know the monster he had become.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Eddie." She tiredly said back before she succumbed into a deep sleep in his arms as he stared at the wall across from them.

Breathing.

Thinking.

Living.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove..**_

_**So who wants to murder me right now?**_

_**I know I promised but I lost my muse for a while but I can assure you that I've already started on chapter 10**_

_**so it should be put up soon.**_

_**I REALLY hope that I haven't lost all my readers and that you guys**_

_**are willing to forgive me.**_

_**I didn't send out the previews because I wanted to post this ASAP so if you're wondering why there's your answer :)**_

_**We're getting really close to the prologue now so things should start to get**_

_**more interesting.**_

_REVIEW PLEASE____**and let me know what you thought about this chapter and if you want**_

_**to you could leave me with some recommendations on stories you'd like me to read (even if it is your own).**_

_**Yeah so that is basically it for now (no recommendation this time look at my favourite stories if you want a good story to read)**____**and I hope you decide to review.**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 9:Party Like It's 2012

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Chapter Nine: Party Like Its 2012**_

_**Previously:**_ He couldn't stay away from her.

"Of course I will Bell." Edward said smiling at her as she stared back at him astonished.

Her astonishment made him feel immensely guilty and he hoped it didn't show as he got into bed beside her and brought her into his arms once again.

Pressing his nose into her hair he smelt her strawberry scented shampoo and felt himself relax as he familiarised himself with her scent once again.

It was then that he promised himself that never again would he go so long without doing this. Even if it doesn't mean the same to her he would take whatever he could get and cherish it.

Because what he has been feeling and what he should be feeling are not the same thing and if anybody ever found out they would know the monster he had become.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Eddie." She tiredly said back before she succumbed into a deep sleep in his arms as he stared at the wall across from them.

Breathing.

Thinking.

Living.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**June 20th**__**2012 (Almost 4 years later)**_

"Hey Bella where's your brother?" Tyler asked as he put his present on the ever growing pile.

"He was in the kitchen the last time I saw him."

"Thanks." He muttered before he walked off.

Bella looked around to see if Leah and Emily had arrived even though she knew they couldn't have since she'd been manning the door.

Today was Edward's 16th birthday party and everybody from school was invited.

Except the teachers of course. That'd just be plain awkward.

"Bella!"

She turned around to see Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry and Jacob standing behind her having just arrived.

"Guys!" She squealed "Where's Emily, Sam and Paul?"

"Don't worry 'bout them Bells they'll be here soon! Now lets go and party." Jacob said before he dragged her to the dance floor.

They all danced for about 30 minutes when Bella decided that she needed a break so she excused herself to go and get them some drinks.

"BELL... HEY OVER HERE!" She heard Edward scream as she searched for him.

Finally she saw him standing at the top of the stairs by himself and decided to go to him before she got the drinks.

"What do you need now Eddie?"

"How many times have I asked you to not call me Eddie?" He angrily questioned.

"Enough times for me to know that you really don't like being called Eddie. Anyways hurry up and tell me what you want. I have people waiting for me." She answered rolling her eyes at him.

"Aren't you going to give me a birthday kiss?" He laughed, pouting his lips.

"Eergh move away from me! How many drinks have you had?" She replied lightly pushing him back.

"That's for me to know any for you to never find out." He said before stumbling away.

And as she watched him walk away she couldn't help but wonder what would of happened if she had given him that kiss he wanted. That kiss she wanted!

NOOOO Bella you have to stop thinking like that! One part of her retorted.

But I love him. The other part of her said back sadly.

Exactly you love him like a sister should love a brother! Now get back to the party. You promised some people drinks. The part of her that was currently winning said back.

Sighing she ambled her way back downstairs to join the party once again.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**Midnight. Party's finished.**_

Bella sat on her bed and thought about things; feelings which she had been denying for a long time now.

Breathing in slowly she started to think.

It wasn't natural to feel like this! She couldn't feel like this. He was her brother and it would be considered incest!

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by sudden a loud noise coming from Edward's room.

Wanting to know what made the sound she ran down the corridor and stopped in front of his bedroom door.

"Edward!" Bella yelled knocking on his door "Open up."

"What do you want? I'm busy!" He complained as he opened the door a little and stuck his head out.

"What are you doing i-." Abruptly she stopped talking as she forced my way into his bedroom and saw Tanya Denali sitting on his bed without a shirt on.

Oh.

Her heart broke into a million pieces like a vase which had tumbled and fell.

She turned around and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes.

This wasn't right. She had no right to feel like this.

So she did the only thing that she seemed to be able to do these days.

She ran.

She ran from his hypnotic eyes.

She ran from his crooked smile.

She ran from the pain and jealously of seeing him with _her._

She ran from her brother.

She ran from him because she felt the kind of love that no sister should feel for her brother. Ever.

That is how Bella ended up lost in the forest, cold and scared. In her rush to get away from _him_ she had left her phone in her room and now had no way to call anyone to come and rescue her.

Sighing she sat down on the soft grass to prepare to wait until morning to try and find her way back home.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_Crap crap crap!_

"BELLA"

No response. Still running.

"BELLA COME BACK!"

...

"Bella?"

...

"Crap I've messed up completely! She shouldn't have seen that! What was I thinking?" Edward muttered under his breath as he paced up and down.

_Okay think Edward think._

_First get rid of Tanya. Then go and find Bella._

"Tanya. Get rid of Tanya." He garbled under his breath before going to where she still sat on his bed.

"Tanya you need to go!" He said giving her, her discarded shirt.

he felt so disgusted.

What was he thinking?

"Hurry up Tanya! I need to go and find Bella."

"I'm sure she can find her way back home. Why don't we continue where we left off." She said in a voice that he think was supposed to be seductive.

Was that supposed to make him want her? Seriously?

"Tanya I'm not joking. Get out of here before I throw you out." He angrily uttered. There's no time for nice Edward.

"But Eddie-"She drawled out.

_Only Bella calls me Eddie._

_Bella._

_She could be anywhere by now!_

"THAT'S IT. IF YOU'RE STILL HERE WHEN I GET BACK YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" He spat in her face before running down the stairs and out the door.

Must find Bella.

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

_**An hour later**_

Edwrad had been searching everywhere for an hour now and had ran out of ideas of where Bella could be.

"Bella!" He called out again in his hoarse voice. "Bells?"

He collapsed to the ground shaking his head and sobbing. Have you ever heard a woman who had just found out that she was now a widow, cry? Yep that's what he sounded like.

Except more manly. He hoped.

"Hey! Edward? Is that you?" He heard behind him before he was caught up in a bone crushing hug.

_What. The. Heck?_

By this point his tears had stopped falling but when he turned around to see who the person he had just been forced to hug was, his vision was still blurry.

When he could finally see clearly he looked up to see an extremely muscular man standing next to a blonde haired woman.

He blinked once, twice, three times just to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"Miss Hale?"

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove...**_

If you liked it or even if you hated it review and tell me why. Or just type in a :) or :(

Yh so I have to go bed now... Bye :D

Amanda xoxo

...

Sorry for any mistakes.


	11. Chapter 10:Say What!

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognisable characters.**_

_**Chapter Ten: Say what?**_

_**Previously:**_ He collapsed to the ground shaking his head and sobbing. Have you ever heard a woman who had just found out that she was now a widow, cry? Yep that's what he sounded like.

Except more manly. He hoped.

"Hey! Edward? Is that you?" He heard behind him before he was caught up in a bone crushing hug.

_What. The. Heck?_

By this point his tears had stopped falling but when he turned around to see who the person he had just been forced to hug was, his vision was still blurry.

When he could finally see clearly he looked up to see an extremely muscular man standing next to a blonde haired woman.

He blinked once, twice, three times just to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"Miss Hale?"

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove..**_**.**

_**June 21st**__**2012**_

"Edward what are you doing out here? We were just coming to your house to get Bella and you?" Rosalie asked looking the boy over. She could see that he had grown into a handsome young man as she looked him over but that was forgotten when she saw the tear marks on his face.

_Why has he been crying?_

"Why have you been crying?" Emmett asked before she could, staring at the boy who he hadn't seen in a very long time with a look of disbelief on his face. He had waited for this moment for a long time but he still couldn't believe it was happening. He had begun to lose hope.

"Erm who are you?" Edward asked in the politest way possible before saying "I can't find Bella and I'm worried and she doesn't have her phone and i hurt her and-"

"Wait where did Bella go?" Emmett interrupted.

Trust it to be the day that he comes to rescue his sister and "brother" that she had to go missing!

"If I knew where she went I would be able to find her. I'm guessing that she's in the forest since the last I saw was her running into it." Edward muttered angrily. Angry at himself, angry at the stranger who kept on asking him stupid questions and angry at the world. If they had just made him and Bella best friends instead of siblings he would've been dating her by now and none of this would've happened! Some things just never would happen though and he was just going to have to learn to accept it.

"Well what are we still doing here then let's go and rescue my sister so I can finally give her that hug!" Emmett said cheerily before practically running through the forest, shouting "Bella" every few seconds.

Wait sister?

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove..**_**.**

_**20 minutes later**_

"BELLA"

"BELL"

"ISABELLA"

Wait what was that? Bella thought as she looked around wildly. It sounded like people calling her name.

"BELLAAAAAA"

"Looking around again she got up and started to walk towards where she thought the people calling her name were.

"I'm here" She yelled as she continued to walk forward when she was suddenly picked up and crushed in a hug that made it hard to breathe.

Deciding to just hug the person and ask questions later she hesitantly put her arms around the person neck and began to hug him back as she awkwardly dangled in mid air.

When she still hadn't been put down after a few long seconds she looked around panicked when she noticed Edward.

"Edward" She whispered as he came and forcefully pulled her out of Emmett's arms and into his own. He had been so worried about her so it was a relief to finally have her in his arms once again and to know that she was safe and hadn't got eaten by some wild beast whiles she had been lost in the forest.

"Never run of into the forest like that okay Bell? You scared the crap out of me."

"Never say-"

"Yeah yeah I know never say never." He laughed pulling her even closer to him before letting her go and turning to face Miss Hale or as he had been told to call her, Rose.

"Who's he." Bella whispered to Edward as she looked at Emmett.

"His name is Emmett. Apparently he's your brother."

"What?" She asked eyes wide.

"I know! Maybe he's on some drugs or something."

"I think he is because he definitely isn't my brother."

"Must be taking something really strong to delude himself into believing that."

"You do know i can hear what you're saying right?" Emmett asked amused.

"Umm yeah... Its nice to see you again Miss Hale." Bella said awkwardly in response.

"Call me Rose please and I think it's about time that we started getting back to your house so we can explain everything. There are some very excited people waiting to meet you also."

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove..**_**.**

"You're not going to understand and believe what they are going to tell you but please let them finish before you interrupt." Rosalie said as she got out of the car and spoke to Edward and Bella. They were definitely going to be in for the shock of their lifetimes and she wanted to at least try to prepare them a little.

As they walked into the house it quiet. Too quiet. Then their was two simultaneous cries of pain and anger which made them all walk a little faster to the living room to see what had happened. Rosalie and Emmett shared equal looks off fear as they stepped into the living room.

"What the heck is going on?" Edward asked as he saw two women being held back by two men and his mum standing in front of them smiling smugly whiles Phil stood behind her looking nervous and guilty.

They're eyes all turned to look at the new arrivals and the two women began to cry and broke free off the restraining grips of the men as they clung onto each other and took a step closer to Edward and Bella.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Bella and Edward get here now!" Renee ordered as she smirked at the two women standing in front of her. They will be so hurt when they see their children willingly go to her. She turned to see what was taking them so long and saw them looking between her and the unknown women.

"Bella! Edward! If you don't listen to your mother and come and stand here in the next 5 seconds you will be grounded!" Phil said as he stared at the ground to avoid everyone's eyes which really made his threat useless and didn't scare Bella and Edward.

"Who are they?" Edward asked staring at the women. They looked really familiar but he couldn't put names to the faces.

"Edward?" The one with caramel coloured hair said as she started at him as if he would disappear if he looked away.

"Hi." He whispered unsurely as he continued to stare at her.

"It's me. Don't you remember?"

"...No?" He asked rather than stated.

"Tell him something that will make him remember." The man with blonde hair whispered to him with tear filled eyes.

"Bellybunny has missed you?" Esme tried to get Edward to remember by using something that he had loved when he was using.

He used to take the stuffed toy which was named after Bella with him everywhere.

He even tried to take it in the bath with him once but Esme had to draw the line and tell him that he couldn't. He had pouted and refused to get into the bath before she managed to convince him that he wouldn't want to get bellybunny wet.

As she finished Edward stared at her in utter confusion for a minute before it all hit him like a tidal wave.

Him when he was younger.

Bella and him playing.

The men and women taking them to the park and out for ice cream.

Him being scolded by the blonde man.

Going to the park with his mum the last time he had seen her and playing with Bella before they were grabbed and put into the back of a van.

His mum?

His mum!

"Mum? Dad?" He said as tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked around in confusion. "But how? What? I don't understand."

Tears trickled down his face and Esme and Carlisle ran to him and began to hug him as they were finally reunited again.

Bella looked around in confusion as this happened and happened to lock eyes with the other man standing slightly in the background at looking at her nervously.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella asked looking breaking eye contact with the man.

"Bella don't you remember? Say something to make her remember Lexi! You need to make her remember!" Edward ordered as he locked eyes with Bella.

Renee and Phil were slowly walking out of the room as all of this was going on, trying to make an escape before they got caught.

"Addison is upstairs." Phil whispered. "We gotta go get her."

"No leave her. They won't harm her." Renee whispered back to focused on escaping to waste precious time getting her daughter. They may not be able to leave if they went up to get her and she would make to much noise and attract attention to them.

As they got to the front door it burst open and Alice and Jasper stepped through it and blocked their exit.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jasper drawled just as Bella shoved past them and ran down the street.

"BELLA"

"BELL"

"ISABELLA"

Oh c'mon seriously? Again?

_**SLove~SLove~SLove~SLove..**_**.**

Soooooooo what do you think? I think it was alright but I'll be glad to hear what you thought about it in a review ;)

So yes I'm back now and I'll try to update atleast one every 2 weeks

Hello to all the new people and old reading this and I hope this was worth the wait.

Amanda xoxo


End file.
